


Baths and Snuggles

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: Lucio is pregnant, but refuses to let that stop him from making dinner for his girlfriend.





	Baths and Snuggles

Lucio had made a large miscalculation somewhere between deciding to make dinner, and actually making it. His back aches, his feet ache, his head aches, everything aches. He rubs his eyes before pulling another potato over to peel and chop for the soup he decided to make. It was Brigitte’s mother’s recipe, and he had wanted to surprise her, but it was taking so long, and she would be home soon. He stretches, then pulls over his pile of vegetables, determined. He would not give up.

 

Brigitte walks in the door, and looks around for her boyfriend.

“Lucio?”

“In here!”

She walks into the kitchen and stands by Lucio.

“What’s this?”

“I was trying to make dinner, but it’s going really slowly.”

She looks at him and rubs his back gently.

“How are you feeling?”

His shoulders slump, and he frowns.

“Tell me, Lulu.”

“Everything hurts and I want to get this done so we can eat, but I don’t think I can.” He sniffles a little. Brigitte pulls him into a hug, holding him close.

“Go take a bath and relax, I’ll finish dinner. Do you need me to carry you?”

He nods, and she lifts him up easily, carrying him to the bathroom and sitting him on the toilet.  She starts up a hot bath for him.

“Take as long of a bath as you want. I’ll finish dinner.”

“Thank you.” He pulls her down for a kiss. She smiles and  kisses him, then kisses his forehead.

“Yell if you need anything.”

“I will.”

 

After a long, hot bath, Lucio feels a little better. He gets into some pajamas, and walks out. Brigitte smiles at him, motions to the couch.

“Come sit, I made it comfortable for you.”

He gratefully sits where she motions, lets her wrap him in a heated blanket.

“Thank you.”

She kisses him, then sits on the floor.

“Foot up.”

He lifts his leg, and she props a stool under it, massaging his foot and ankle. He sighs, relaxing back and closing his eyes.

“You’re the best.”

She smiles, letting go of his foot and taking the other one to massage.

“Thank you.” She massages him for a while, then stands. “The soup should be done now.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get it done.”

She shakes her head. “You’re carrying our baby. That’s more than enough, and I’m happy to take care of you.”

Lucio pulls her down for a kiss. “Thank you.”

She smiles and goes to get them bowls of soup, bringing them back and handing one to Lucio. He rests it on his belly and laughs.

“I have my own table now.”

She laughs with him.

“You do!”

He smiles and eats, then leans on her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Lu.” She kisses him, cuddling him close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/ !  
> You can request stuff there/give me ideas on what to write


End file.
